I lost the bus
by sunlightego
Summary: None of this would've happened if I wouldn't have lost the bus. I'm quite happy I lost the bus! 3rd genre: humor ...PEDDIE!


I lost the bus

I had gone shopping alone in London for some new clothes. I know what you're thinking, I, Patricia-I-hate-shopping-Williamson go shopping, since when?

I did not want to go alone but all of my friends were busy; Nina and Amber were discussing how to solve the next Sibuna task, Joy and Mara were writing a new blog for the school website, and I'd rather go alone shopping than take a stupid boy with me; I'll never hear the end of it. Alfie was thinking stupid new ways of how to impress Amber; after the whole athlete's foot cover shot... he has to step up his game. Jerome was avoiding telling the truth to Poppy, Fabian was reading an Egyptian mythology book and Eddie was eating a hoagie.

I told Trudy where I was going and left. Little did I know that Eddie was following me...

The bus back to Anubis House always left the Liverpool Bus Terminus at every hour sharp. I was there at eleven am sharp but as I set foot in the bus terminus, the bus left! What was I going to do? Wait another hour? Sure, why not waste another hour of my life! I was so devastated that I went to sit on a bench in the shade while calling Trudy to inform her that I was going to be running a little late.

Once I sat down on the bench, I started to look around to see if there's at least one familiar face. I failed miserably! Then I went to a little shop at the corner of a busy street to buy some food. I knew for a fact that if I missed lunch there'll be none left with Alfie and Jerome.

While I was walking to my destination , I noticed a figure following me while trying to hide and not letting me see him. It couldn't be Rufus because he's a pro when it comes to hiding... so this couldn't be him... but if it wasn't him then who could he be?

I bought a salad and went back to the bench in the shade at the terminus. I took out my laptop so at least I could talk to someone back at the house. I soon forgot about that figure when Joy skyped me.

"Hi Patricia, where are you?" she asked.

"I'm stuck at the bus terminus alone," I replied sadly.

"Um, Patricia, Amber, Nina, Alfie and Fabian said that they need you back here asap!"Joy said.

Well, maybe they've figured out how to finish the next task.

"What did I miss while I've been gone?" I said trying to make a conversation.

"At lunch Alfie and Jerome had a food fight, again, me and Mara were chatting about the school website, Nina, Fabian, Alfie and Amber were busily whispering about who know what." She replied.

I scoffed and said, "Was Eddie nerding a book or brushing a toilet?"

"Neither Trix, he wasn't here and still isn't. I thought that you left together this morning for London?" she said curiously.

"Funny, I didn't see him!"

"You'd never believe what he told Mara!" she replied.

Interested in what she had to say I asked, "What?"

"He asked her if you are seeing someone else behind his back!" she said.

"I can't believe him! He thinks I'm cheating on him? Why?" I said taken back.

"Well, you've been sneaking out quite a bit at night after curfew, maybe he saw you once!" she said thinking out some reasons why he would think that.

"But I'm not cheating on him! I didn't do it and I'd never do it! Listen, I've got to go. I need to think things out. See you later Joy!" I whined.

"Bye Patricia!" Joy said cheerfully.

How can he think that I'm cheating on him? And how does he know that I sneak out of my room at night? I don't do anything bad, I meet Sibuna. I'll ask him when I see him. WAIT! What was that? A peak of blonde hair behind the bushes! I was in no mood to play hide and seek.

"Edison Sweet get your butt out of those bushes and come here right now!"

He cursed loudly and smirked, "Nice to know you think about my butt!"

I smirked back and said, "Like you don't think about mine!"

"Nice to know you do!" he replies.

" I never said I did!" I denied.

"Hey, no need to put your force field up, it's just you and me here. After all we're dating and we keep no secrets from each other." He says.

"I don't know, do we?" I say.

" What do you mean?" he asks suspiciously.

"How can you think that I'm seeing someone else behind your back?" I reply.

"How do you know that?" he replies astonished.

"I can read minds, _buddy_! Mara told me! Do you really think that I'd do that to _you_ of all people?" I reply softly.

"I don't know. I didn't think that but last time I saw you sneaking down the stairs after curfew." He says in a tone matching mine.

"Were you spying on me?" I say angrily.

"No, I was going to the kitchen to get a glass of water when I saw you. It's just that... I know we're not the mushy type of couple but I feel like you don't care about me anymore. These last few days we've barely spent an hour together without you having to go with Amber, Alfie , Fabian and Nina!" he replies sadly.

"What? Of course I care! This is my first relationship and I don't know what to do. I don't like telling people how I feel, it's awkward for me!" I confess.

"Yacker, I'm not telling you to tell all the people how you feel about them. Just me, your boyfriend. You can let your force field down for me, can't you? It's nice having proof that you still like me!" he says comfortingly.

"I guess I can try. Were you following me all morning throughout London?" I ask.

"Yeah, I kind of was. I had to make sure you weren't seeing someone else behind my back. Are you mad?" he says.

"How can I be? You followed me all morning because you care. If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't give a damn what I do." I say.

"I don't just care about you, I love you Yacker and only you!" he says lovingly.

I search his face for any sarcasm but there isn't any. I'm truly touched. Awwwwwwwwww!

!I love you too Sweetie!" I reply using his father's nickname about his last name.

" Aw, come on really? You choose now to make a sarcastic remark about my last name?" he says.

"Just kiss me!" I whisper.

" Your wish is my command." And with that we snog for some time.

If I wouldn't have lost the bus none of this would have happened.

"Why didn't you call a taxi?" he asks me.

"I, don't know. I guess I forgot about taxis. I was so sure I'd ride the bus that I forgot about them." I say truthfully.

"Why don't I call one and we'll go back to the house?"He says sweetly. Ha-ha sweetly-sweetie! That is _so_ going against him later!

"Sure cockroach!" I replied using one of my many nicknames for him. We made small talk while we were on our way back home.

"Why'd you come to London alone?" Eddie asks.

" I needed a new closet and everyone else was busy, so..." I reply.

"Did you ask someone to go with you at least?" he asks again.

"I kind of assumed everyone else was busy." I reply as I smile guiltily.

"Even me? Your own boyfriend?" he questions.

"I didn't bother, you were eating a hoagie!" I tell him.

"At least next time tell me you're going out so I won't have to follow you again." He said smartly.

"No, next time, you, are coming with me." I reply as I smile.

"I'd love too. How do you walk so damn fast in those heels?" he asks.

"First, they're not very high, like four inches or so, and second, I've gotten used to them. " I answer his latest question.

When we got back to the house, there was still some spaghetti left and Eddie couldn't resist not making a hoagie. He didn't each any lunch because he was occupied following me all morning.

Victor came in to the kitchen and said, "Edison, where were you all morning? You didn't sign out before you left!"

I quickly dashed to sign Eddie's name alongside mine and went back to Victor," Victor, what are you talking about? I signed Eddie's name with mine before we left, maybe you need an eye test! After all you are nearly a hundred years old!" Eddie burst out laughing while Victor turned red from anger.

"Ms. Williamson and Mr. Sweet, here are two toothbrushes, I want to see my face in the toilet!"

Eddie had to butt in and get us in more trouble, " Are you sure about that? Wouldn't it be a nightmare?" I cracked up and I could see that Victor had had it with us.

"Alright you two! I see toilet duty isn't enough! You'll have two weeks detention with me being in charge!" he roars.

"Ok, Victor, it's a date!" Eddie yells with his mouth full of food.

"Edison, do not talk with your mouth full!" Victors roars again and leaves.

"Looks like we going to spend more time together now after all!" I say somewhat happy about detention.

"We'll be spending more than an hour together every day!" he replies happy as well.

I never thought I would say this but I can't wait for two weeks detention with Eddie!


End file.
